Hello, Brother
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Halo, saudara. Kau mungkin sedang mengutukku sekarang, tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, apa kita tetap bersaudara? (Fictogeminto) #ParadigmFragment


**Hello, Brother**

* * *

Semua karakter **Warcraft** **III** di sini merupakan milik Blizzard Entertainment. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

* * *

 **WARNING** : Fictogeminto.  Full of nonsense. Illidan's POV. Thanks to WoW Wikia for the information!

 _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Halo, saudara."

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan padamu. Aku sempat berpikir sebenarnya—dan merasa tergelitik. Apakah setelah semua yang telah terjadi, kita tetap bersaudara? Kenapa rasanya begitu lucu saat aku mengucapkan kalimat ini di saat yang bersamaan?

"Aku begitu membencimu."

Apakah ini benar-benar yang aku harapkan?

Ini masihlah sama seperti masa lalu kita. Aku disebut "anak emas" gara-gara mataku berwarna emas—itu adalah satu hal yang masih tidak kupahami hingga saat ini. Sampai kapanpun, kendati sepatutnya aku mensyukuri, aku tetap merasa ada yang salah. Terutama dalam hidupku.

Hei, aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali dalam seumur hidupku, jadi aku ingin kau mendengarkanku setidaknya untuk celotehan yang ini saja.

Aku mengejar apa yang tidak seharusnya kukejar. Begitulah apa yang orang-orang ucapkan terhadapku. Aku melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi seluruh penduduk Azeroth, meski aku berpikir bahwa semua itu tidak seburuk tampilannya. Yah, aku sadar memang bahwa usahaku untuk menjatuhkan Burning Legion selama ini sebenarnya hanya membawaku semakin dekat pada kesetiaan terhadap mereka. Aku tahu, aku tahu.

Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa memahaminya. Terutama kau, saudara.

Aku sampai berani membalikkan kewarasanku demi mendapatkan kekuatan. Aku melakukan ini dan itu. Seperti halnya menyerap kekuatan Mata Sargeras yang mengerikan, dan juga menciptakan Sumur Keabadian yang kedua di puncak Gunung Hyjal. Itu semua memang terdengar salah, tapi kenapa aku merasa itu benar?

Semua orang yang kukenal bertingkah seolah apa yang kuanggap benar selama ini sesungguhnya adalah salah. Sebuah dosa besar.

Tapi "mata buta" milikku ini melihat segalanya. Kebenaran yang disembunyikan oleh orang-orang bodoh itu.

Karena ideologi yang kuanut ini sedikit "berbeda" dari apa yang orang-orang percayai, aku perlahan mulai ditinggalkan. Dibuang ke dalam kegelapan penjara bawah tanah di mana aku harus terjebak dengan wanita sipir sialan yang seolah terobsesi ingin menyiksaku hingga kiamat tiba. Kebenaran mengenai apa yang kulakukan tidaklah mereka dengarkan—dan kau juga demikian, saudara, sehingga kalian justru menebarkan kebohongan di dunia luar sana.

Heh, tapi aku rasa aku masih bisa mensyukuri beberapa hal yang kumiliki saat ini. Setidaknya masih ada beberapa orang yang mau mendengarkanku, mengikutiku. Lady Vashj misalnya, dan para pengikut _naga_ -nya. Oh, kau bicara tentang Pangeran Kael'thas Sunstrider? Tolong, aku tidak ingin membahas orang itu. Dia sudah pergi sekarang.

Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang membenciku.

Bahkan kau sampai mengusirku dan membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukanmu. Aku tahu kau begitu mencintainya, **aku sangat tahu**. Kau tidak membiarkanku mendekatinya, bahkan kau tidak berterima kasih—meskipun kau mengucapkannya secara verbal—saat aku berhasil menyelamatkannya dari ancaman para _undead_.

Mengapa semua orang begitu membenciku?

Mereka membuatku menjadi membenci mereka.

Mereka, terutama kau, saudara, seolah beranggapan bahwa aku yang salah, dan kalian yang benar. Orang-orang memanggilku Sang Pengkhianat, walaupun sebenarnya akulah yang dikhianati, dibenci, ditinggalkan. Semua orang hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri, mengatasnamakan keadilan untuk setiap tindakan mereka.

Lalu apa nama yang tepat untuk kontribusi yang kulakukan pada kalian? Ancaman dunia, kalian menyebutnya demikian. Aku menghancurkan musuh atas permintaan kalian, tapi setelah aku melakukannya dan menunjukkan kekuatanku, kau malah mengusirku, saudara.

Heh, begitukah?

" _... itu sebabnya aku lebih memilih saudaramu daripada dirimu."_

Oh, aku begitu membenci semua orang. Banyak kebencian yang ingin kusampaikan, tapi aku tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mereka. Mereka dan aku memang tidak pernah menyatakan dengan jelas mengenai kebencian itu, tapi pancaran jiwa tidak mampu membohongiku. Terutama kau dan Tyrande, saudara.

Maka untuk menutup mulut busuk mereka, aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa melebihi mereka. Aku bukannya ingin menguasai dunia. Kedamaian adalah apa yang kudambakan. Ingin rasanya aku hidup dalam duniaku, bersama dengan orang-orang yang kucintai. Kendati aku terlanjur terikat dalam sebuah perjanjian maut dengan seorang penguasa.

Mungkin kau bisa masuk dalam daftar "orang-orang yang kucintai" tersebut, saudara. Tapi setelah apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku, aku berpikir ribuan kali.

Bahkan kau sampai merebut Tyrande dariku. Ya, aku tahu bahwa Tyrande pada akhirnya lebih memilih kau dibandingkan aku karena keinginannya sendiri. Kalian terlebih dahulu menemukan takdir kalian yang gemilang, sementara aku masih mengembara mencari siapa aku sebenarnya. Hingga aku telah menemukannya, semua orang malah menghinanya.

Aku masih berharap bahwa ada seseorang yang akan menemukan dan menyelamatkanku. Tapi karena tidak ada yang ingin melakukannya untukku, maka biarlah aku yang melakukannya. Untuk diriku sendiri, dan semua orang. Kendatipun aku menggunakan cara yang salah.

"Jadi begitukah... saudara?"

Aku hanya tertawa saat mengingat hubungan kita saat ini. Begitu berantakan, begitu hancur. Tapi kau tetap membiarkanku pergi setelah penyelamatan Tyrande pada saat itu, dengan alasan bahwa kau berutang budi padaku, dan selanjutnya kau menyuruhku untuk berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan kalian dan dunia ini lagi. Mengapa aku merasa geli atas kebaikanmu? Meski ada suatu perasaan hangat yang menyertainya.

Apakah itu perasaan sayang? Aku tidak tahu. Kalau aku masih bisa merasakan cinta dan peduli terhadap Tyrande, berarti ada kemungkinan perasaan sayang yang kurasakan padamu itu bukan hanya bohong belaka.

Ah, aku tiba-tiba menjadi melankolis. Maka dari itulah, selama ini aku terus menutupi semua ini dengan terus menyibukkan diriku dengan tugas dari tuanku. Tapi ini adalah pengecualian. Berterima kasihlah padaku karena telah meluangkan sedikit waktuku yang berharga ini untuk mengenangmu, saudara!

Yah, setelah apa yang telah terjadi selama ini. Pemberontakan, pengkhinatan, kengerian, harapan, kasih sayang. Aku rasa aku memang harus melakukan ini satu kali dalam seumur hidupku.

Sialan. Aku rasa apapun itu, kita akan tetap bersaudara. Kita tetap terikat, sejauh apapun kita berada, sebenci apapun kita terhadap satu sama lain. Kita tetap berkeluarga bahkan setelah maut menjemputku maupun kau.

* * *

.

.

* * *

(Silakan baca ulang dari sini untuk sensasi lain dari fanfiksi ini, jika berkenan.)

 _Terima kasih telah membaca!_

* * *

.

.

* * *

09012017\. HB. YV


End file.
